


The Morning After

by LittleMissDreamHeart



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Gay and Mutant in the 1960s, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Morning After, Romance, although personally I see them both as being bi, but I enjoy those tags too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissDreamHeart/pseuds/LittleMissDreamHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the big recruitment road trip. Last night Erik and Charles gave in to the brewing tension between them, this is a small scene of when they wake up the next day.</p>
<p>My first posted fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

The sunlight filtering through the slats of the blind was weak, but still enough to make Charles blink blearily as he woke up. He looked around their motel room; at the half finished chess game on the table, the now empty bottle of scotch, the piles of clothing hastily removed and thrown aside, and at the other bed, covers perfectly in place from where it hadn’t been slept in. His mind was normally a hive of activity first thing in the morning, especially when staying in motels with so many other minds near, but for some reason all he could hear was a pleasant white noise, almost like the sound of an ocean. A soft murmur came from behind him and the arm wrapped around his waist tightened slightly. Charles turned carefully to face his bed partner.

Charles had never seen Erik asleep, at least not up close. The other man was always awake before him, dressed and ready to go whilst Charles was still struggling to think of anything other than breakfast. Now, however, he could look at his leisure.  
Erik’s face was utterly relaxed. The usual tension and precision of his features was gone, replaced by a relaxed expression with the slightest of smiles playing on his lips. His hair was mussed, courtesy of Charles during their activities last night, with the growing daylight picking out reddish highlights. Erik grunted and pressed his face further into the pillow, and Charles had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing.

The previous night had been wonderful. Charles lifted his hand and ran it lightly across the arm that was draped over him, tracing the well trained muscles underneath. They had been playing chess and talking, much like they had on any other night of their recruitment trip. Then the conversation had trailed off and the two men found themselves staring at each other. When Erik had leaned forward and kissed him, Charles had wasted no time in returning the kiss and deepening it. Within moments he had crawled into Erik’s lap and was sliding his hands underneath his friend’s shirt, their lips barely leaving each other’s. They had stumbled trying to get to the bed, almost ending up on the floor due to their eagerness. Charles had found it all remarkably funny. He’d had sex a decent number of times before and there had been some pretty bad incidents; nights that had really seemed like a good idea at the time but morning (and sobriety) proved otherwise. What had happened the previous night was nothing like that. At the height of it Charles and Erik had locked eyes and for Charles everything seemed to click into place in that moment. His and Erik’s feelings swirling and dancing around in his mind were so in synch he felt as breathless from that as he was from the sex. When Erik fell down next to him, panting and sweaty, he had gathered Charles into his arms, pressed his face against the telepath’s neck, and whispered something Charles couldn’t quite make out, but could mentally feel an echo of the sentiment behind what was being said and it sent him off to sleep with a happy warmth in his chest and head.

His hand came to Erik’s shoulder, resting just above an old scar. Erik’s body was littered with them, and when they had undressed each other last night there had been a rare hint of hesitation in the metal manipulator’s eyes. Charles had put him at ease quickly, showing with his hands and his mouth that he wanted Erik, all of him, no matter how broken the other man thought he was.

Sliding his hand up to Erik’s cheek Charles stroked his thumb just below the eye. Erik’s face scrunched up and he finally woke, gazing at Charles with confusion for a moment before the memories of the previous night caught up with him and he turned and pressed a chaste kiss to the palm of Charles’ hand.

‘Good morning.’ Erik’s voice was rough.

‘Good morning,’ Charles returned, turning Erik’s face back towards his so that he could kiss him. There was a slight tang of morning breath, but neither was discouraged as Charles tangled his hand in Erik’s hair, their tongues sweeping across each other.

When they broke apart Erik pressed their foreheads together, letting his arm slide up and down Charles’ bare back, causing the telepath to shiver pleasantly.

‘Is it late?’ Erik asked. Charles twisted his neck to get a look at the bedside clock.

‘Not really. We’ve still got a couple of hours before check-out, and Moira’s not expecting us back at headquarters until noon.’

Erik kissed Charles’ forehead. ‘Good,’ he said before leaning down to press a deep kiss against one of the love bites on Charles’ neck.

Charles squirmed and gasped, causing Erik to grin against his skin. Charles responded by rolling his hips against Erik’s, causing the other man to moan lightly.

‘That’s not fair,’ grumbled Erik. Charles responded with a smirk.

‘Nobody said we were playing fair.’

Erik raised an eyebrow. ‘No, I suppose not.’ He rolled swiftly, pinning Charles underneath him and holding Charles’ hands above the telepath’s head. ‘How about that?’

Charles struggled uselessly for a moment before accepting defeat. ‘Alright,’ he said with a sigh. ‘I suppose you’ve won and will have to do your worst.’ He gave Erik an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle, making Erik chuckle.

‘My worst? Well if you insist.’ He bent down and kissed Charles lightly on the tip of his nose. When Charles squirmed and laughed Erik captured his mouth in another kiss.

After several more unrushed kisses, Erik rolled back so he was next to Charles again and pulled his friend into an embrace, running his fingers through Charles’ brown hair. Charles sighed contentedly against Erik’s chest.

Charles wasn’t an idiot. He knew that once they were back on the road Erik would again become utterly focused on their mission. He was a man who had spent years on his blood-filled vocation and one night in Charles’ bed wouldn’t change that. But there could be other nights, Charles thought vaguely as he wound his arm around Erik’s waist, and other days where they could privately see how far they wanted to take these feelings between them. Charles didn’t know that it would, or could, change anything. Maybe everything, maybe nothing. But in that moment with his best friend’s body entwined with his own, Charles couldn’t help but want to cling to this budding relationship and all its potential with everything in him, for as long as he could have it.


End file.
